Yet Another Secret
by Moony et Candy
Summary: Takes places during third year. Hermione is keeping a secret on her crush, from Ron and Harry, while Draco Hides the secret facination he has for 'Mione. DraMione :D
1. Chapter 1:Gambles

This Story takes place during third year. This story although will continue through the rest of the series…. I hope but only follows certain parts of the story. … XD The Famous punching of my secret lover Draco LOL I in no way own Harry Potter. But I defn. do own the Idea and plot of this story. Dramione :D

Chapter 1 : Super Secret

It has been a week since I punched Draco. Something I at the time had not expected from myself let alone he from me. I was just so angry I didn't know what to do. I just snapped. Good thing I punched him and I didn't Advada him or something. I need to keep myself under control, before it gets out of hand. I sighed and picked up my books from the table in the Library. Harry and Ron must be wondering where I am at the moment. And no matter how long they have known me this would be last place they would look. They hate it here. I made my way quietly through the halls quickly before anyone saw. As I quickly passed the corridor to the great hall I learned that I was asking too much, hoping that no one was to see me on the way to the dormitories.

"Granger. Isnt it a little too late for you to be out roaming the halls of this rotten place?" Spat a voice, directly behind me. Of all people in Hogwarts. It had to be Draco… Great…

"What do you want princess?" I retorted, angrily.

I am in no mood to talk to you child of Lucifer. I have better things to do than talk to your sorry self.

Anger flared in his eyes. And he continued, "I was just saying its almost time of curfew… Shouldn't you be in your dorm? I don't want your precious Gryffindor fellows to lose anymore house points…." A smirk was now painted across his pale skin.

He has such a nice complexion. And the perfect nose….. and the greatest hair…. Platinum gold… such an unusual color obviously… he got it from his father….. father.. Damn there I go again thinking of him. I need to get over this kid. He is no good for me, and if it weren't for the fact that only Ginny knows, thank GOD it's only Ginny knows if Harry and Ron were to find out they would curse the living hell out of the godlike boy.

"Granger… Do me the favor and keep roaming the Corridors that way…. We Slytherins get the chance to win the house cup…. For once since I got here. Stupid mudblood… doesn't even look like she's listening…." He continued talking to himself quietly and I Sighed, walking away from the scene.

I have to keep this crush a secret. This is one of those secrets that anyone other than Ginny knew lives could be in danger. Including Draco's. Why am I the one that ends up with the dangerous crush. Couldn't it have been I don't know someone other than me? I mean please…. Harry Ronald and I all have to defeat Voldemort why does fate have it in for me giving me the dangerous crush too. Helping Harry in the future defeat of Voldemort I am more than happy to help with. But come on A CRUSH ON DRACO? That simply will not do.

I stood in front of the portrait of the Fat lady and she asked for the password to enter the common room.

"Wolf's bane" I murmured to the portrait and it quietly opened for my entrance. At first glance the common room was empty, but as I walked in I noticed it was nothing but. Harry Ron Ginny Fred and George were all sitting by the window, looking out at the distance through the window. Most likely awaiting my arrival at the common room.

"Hello Harry Ron" I murmured quietly at them. Their heads snapping back at my direction. Ron was now groaning quietly holding his neck. Whiplash. Great.

"Hermione where were you? We were so worried! We thought you were in trouble!" Harry and Ginny both pulled me in for a hug, while Ron was still sitting by the window being mocked by his older twin brothers.

"What are you talking about I was in the Library the whole time!" I retorted pulling away from the hug.

"Why would I be in danger?" I asked dumbfounded by their accusation.

"There was a fire. On school grounds. A lot of the Forbidden Forest was burned… along with Hagrid's hut, you weren't here and the fact that his hut was down, just made us all freak out." Ginny whispered at me. I gasped at the news. How could there be a fire… That's just not normal, there's no possible way… it has been raining plentiful so there is no way it was just a random fire…

"That wasn't a random fire… It was planed… Guys I'm going upstairs Ginny come please we need to talk." I motioned for her to follow. And with no protest she did. We walked into our room quietly closing the door behind us.

"Guess who I saw on my way back here" I gasped happily. UGH what's wrong with me IDIOT!

"Draco I am assuming since he's the only person that makes you… respond this way when you talk about them" Ginny snickered.

"Shut up Woman this is not something you fool around with do you realize what would happen if someone other than us found out about his crush. Lives could be in danger. Your's, my own, my parents….. even Draco's…." I whispered so no one could over hear. It's not like anyone could over hear it was just Ginny and I in this room. But you know I always take the extra precaution... Being friends with Harry Potter makes for wiser secret sharing, no matter how small it could be.

"I know I know you have told me only about one hundred _thousand _times. Relax Hermione no one is going to find out. This 'Super Secret' is something that only you and I will share… unless you decide to speak of it to someone other than I." Ginny responded pulling her school robes off, along with her uniform changing into a more fitted attire for sleeping.

"I know Ginny I just cant stress how important it is for no one to find out about this. Until I am ready to make something of this crush if that day ever comes is when everyone else is to find out." I said sadly, if that day ever comes. I hope it's sometime soon… I sighed.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy-

What was up with Granger in the corridor. Was there something wrong with her? I hope she rots along with her rots with her friends Pothead and weasel….. But if that were to happen I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of… well that is technically not true… there is that Longbottom boy and that Lovegood girl… but I know that won't make them act like my dearest mudblood. Her reactions are just so great, its like watching one of those muggle contraptions… what's it called…. A teletision? I am not completely sure. But still, her reactions are just all over the place. She definitely wears her heart on her sleeve. You can tell everything shes feeling just by the look on her face.

She wants me. Then again who doesn't? I mean _I am_ the Slytherin Sex God. Who wouldn't want me?

"Drake? You alright for a minute there I thought you were actually thinking!" Zabini waved his arms in the air in front of me to catch my attention.

I scoffed at his revelation. " Well Zabini I definitely do think, I was thinking of who I will take to Hogsmade this weekend. But no names come to mind. I mean there is no one worthy of the Malfoy name to attend the trip along with I" I announced loudly. Making the girls heads turn and frown in my direction.

"Take Granger" Zabini responded absent mindedly.

I choked on the very air I was breathing. Me take a mudblood out on a weekend?

"Are you insane Zabini? That is one the most ridiculous ideas you have ever came up with. What was on your mind when you suggested that? Idiot! Take a mudblood are you on some kind of muggle drugs. Hallucinates? What is wrong with you I would rather take an unforgivable to the face a hundred times before I go take out a mudblood" I continued to freak out, keeping the bravado, that I Draco Lucius Malfoy hate mudbloods, well I don't hate one mudblood in particular. Keeping it from my father from my mother. Faking for the whole entire world that I hate Hermione Granger. Quite the opposite I find her to be a very interesting character. If only she hadn't befriended that Potter… maybe.

"Drake. I see how you look at her when you think no one is looking. Its like you have never seen any one else in the world you are completely fascinated by her. I mean you even talk about her in your sleep sometimes" he smiled. I sat there dumbfounded by this new information. I Do NOT talk in my sleep that is very un-malfoy like.

"I do not!" I challenged

"You do and its only been once since the time she punched you. You were screaming for your father to stop hurting your mother and then you started screaming to not hurt 'mione' it was totally bizarre. I had to ignore your pleas all night. You like her Drake admit it." He winked in my direction.

"I do not, And I will do anything to show you that I do not LIKE her" I pointed at him bringing up one our favorite activities. Gambling.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and smiles. How interesting this is going to be.

-Blaise-

"Take her to Hogsmade with you" I stated simply. Gambling no matter how trivial, ran Draco and I's friendship. I mean wheres the fun when there is no friendly competition. And we usually didnt bet for money, even when both of us were rich as hell. We bet for favors, anything of use in school.

He sighed. His eyes searching for some kind of way to not have to go through with this. And I knowing him well enough know that some how if I let hi v think about it long enough he will find some kind of way to not have to do it. Stupid malfoy-loophole thing. It's their lovely talent. They can find a loophole to almost anything. If you give them a good one they wont be able to. So this is where i have to think hard enought to make this relationship happen. They like each other there is no denying that. All I need to do is have proof... If there was anyone else that knows... it would be.. Not Harry and Ron... If they knew Draco would be dead... the next person on the list... Weaslette. I smiled this is going to be very interesting.

"Take Granger to Hogsmade and I'll take the Weaslette. Like a Double-'Date'" I smiled. I wont deny that Ginny... Has a great body... and no boy behind her why not make this fun for me as well?

Draco raised an eyebrow at my propostion.

"It has to be Granger. It cannot be Pansy running around in some kind of polyjuice potion disguise either" I said so matter of factly. Draco's smile faded, there goes his loophole. He sighed.

"Fine. But how will this prove that I in FACT DO NOT LIKE Granger" He asked finally.

OH how long ive waited for this question.

"You wont ask her on a second date" I said simply. I watched Draco's smirk appear the trademark Draco smirk. He thinks this is going to work, he will ask her out. On his own. and I know it will happen, because if Draco doesnt ask. Hermione will. Thanks to the information, I will soon recieve from Weaslette.


	2. Chapter 2:Prophecy

This Story takes place during third year. This story although will continue through the rest of the series…. I hope but only follows certain parts of the story. … XD The Famous punching of my secret lover Draco LOL I in no way own Harry Potter. But I defn. Do own the Idea and plot of this story. Dramione :D

Chapter 2:

Blaise

OK. So directly after Draco and I made our bet, I was all over the common room planning his demise. Not that I want to kill him or anything. It's just that I need to be the one that wins for once. I am not having doubts in my ability to gamble. I just doubt his ability to actually fall through with this. I understand that my proposition made no sense what so ever. But it had to be that way in order for it to work. If he really didn't like her he wouldn't have a problem asking the girl out. If he did not like her he would freak out… which he didn't, which has my skin crawling.

I continued the walk to the great hall for breakfast leaving the thought of Draco and Hermione behind. Keeping my mind set on locating Weaslette asking her to attend the Hogsmade trip is going to be hard. Not because I like her. But because of the others. Harry, Ron, George, Percy, Fred…. I have to do it in a secluded area if I want to be able to ever in my life have children. I looked up; my eyes trained on the Gryffindor table on the other side of the great hall took up the majority of my focus only being able to see the way to my respected table through my peripheral vision. Clearly not paying attention some idiot bumped into my perfect self.

"Watch…" I started to say until I saw who was in front of me.

"Oh hey Blaise I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Ginny blushed at the small contact out bodies had made when she bumped into me.

"OH no Ginny don't apologize! It was totally my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going completely relying on my peripheral vision to get me to the table." I laughed heartedly.  
Blaise quit laughing like a little girl. What kind of man makes lame excuses such as that?

She patted my arm.

"Look Ginny I was wondering… would you like to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend? I know it is kind of… odd for me to ask… but you know… it would be great to get to know you better…" I trailed off

"I would love to Blaise. Do you mind if I bring 'Mione along though she's planning on spending the day alone in the library" Ginny said silently. Blushing at her own request.

"I don't know Ginny… I don't want to make her uncomfortable" I winked at her causing her cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Do you think she would like to go with Draco? As friends?" I mused to myself.

Ginny's eyes opened wide as if I had just cursed the breath out of her. She managed to regain her breath and change her shocked smile into a sly one.

"She would love to" she said evilly

I definitely picked the right girl to ask to Hogsmade.

Draco

I cannot believe Zabini! If it weren't for the fact that I will destroy him in this bet, I would have ripped his head off for even thinking about this. Now all I have to do is fine 'Mione. What if she says no? Saying no to a pureblood, who has ever heard of such a thing? She has to say yes, my blood status demands it.

I walked into the great hall, just in time to find Ginny and Blaise talking right by the Slytherin tables. Her face was an astonishing shade of red even for a Weasley. I wonder… did he already ask her? There is no way its only Monday morning we still have until right before our departure to Hogsmade. I stared at the scene. Ginny hugged Blaise his face facing the entrance of the great hall, smirking and raising his eyebrows once his eyes found me.

I sighed. He asked already? What an overachiever. I sighed again making my way to the Slytherin table, sitting between n Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise then sat in front of me smiling evilly.

"I am officially taking Ginny to Hogsmade this weekend… hurry Draco before you run out of time" he snickered quietly.

"I have until we actually leave for Hogsmade Zabini does not count me out just yet. We aren't even twenty-four hours into our gamble" I stated so matter of factly.

"I know but I know that if you don't do it soon you will procrastinate. Then you will put the poor girl on the spot… and you don't want that. They spook when you put them on the spot Drake"

I laughed, of course Zabini knows about spooking girls out of going out with him. It seems to be a talent of his, scaring them away because he does something odd. It's not that it is odd what he does, he is just very sex oriented. There isn't anyone in the school he doesn't want. If anyone would let him he would have gotten to all of the girls in the school by now. But then again there are always the ones that want to keep their virtue until marriage. HA! Leave it to a Slytherin to change the lassies' minds. Blaise has managed to change the minds of 5 girls since the beginning of the year. It is something that he in fact is extremely proud of.

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, not that that is anything new but in this case they looked exceptionally confused. More so than they normally look.

"Don't even worry about it guys this is something that does not concern either of you and If I were to find out that you were trying to find out what's going on you will not wake up anytime soon, and whenever you do it won't be in your own rooms. More like the hospital wing do you understand? AM I CLEAR?" I asked darkly. No one can find out about this anytime soon. Wait… How will this work once I am in a carriage to Hogsmade? Everyone by then will be aware…. I'll deny it. I am already a great liar… denying anything between Granger and I is my best bet .Just say that she and I were both dragged along because our friends felt sorry that we were staying at school alone…. Great. Absolutely great what would I do if I wasn't so smart?

"Crystal" Goyle replied bitterly.

"Good" I picked up a green apple from the basket in the center of the table and took a bite.

"Where's Granger. She's not here and she's usually here when you get here Drake?" Blaise asked merrily

He is having too much fun with this, but that's ok whatever keeps him happy for now he will be in a living hell once this is all over. I will destroy him for making me do this pathetic bet.

Hermione Granger

I'm running they're right behind me. I was just walking around school ground and Crabbe and Goyle started screaming hexes my way. Harry is at Quidditch practice, and Ron is somewhere… I don't know where and Ginny and Ginny I don't know where Ginny is. Oh God Help me.

"Help!" I'm screaming but no one is near me to hear.

I can hear Crabbe and Goyle laughing behind me. Since when have I been this weak? I don't remember being like this. I reach in my pocket for my wand, which I just remembered is still in the lake, from when I fell in earlier.

Damn.

"Help!" I manage to scream again and someone thank god hears me. Too bad it is not someone that would help. Malfoy. He passed over me on his broom wand out. And he didn't look pleased. He raised his wand and I flinched expecting him to throw the spell in my direction. But I thought wrong.

"Expelliarmus" Draco yelled, leaving Goyle wand less. He looked at me, and smiled.

"'Mione…"

"Stupefy" Crabbe's curse missed, Draco by inches causing him to smirk.

"Expelliarmus" Draco then rendered both Goyle and Crabbe wand less. He landed, several inches from me, picking me up from the ground.

"Thank god 'Mione you're ok. I was so worried when I found your wand by the lake. "He pulled me in for an unexpected hug.

"Hermione wake up" Whispered a small voice in my head.

"Not now Draco I'm sleeping" I mumbled.

"Not Draco, Ginny 'Mia wake up" Ginny laughed.

My eyes flew open, to show Ginny standing over me, smiling in my direction. I stood upright pulling my hair in a pony tail.

"I have a proposition" Ginny stated calmly. She was serious, her face clear of all expression. Which showed how serious she was about the conversation we were about to have.

"I am going to Hogsmade this weekend with Blaise Zabini…" she started but I quickly interrupted.

"Blaise Zabini? Draco Malfoy's friend from Slytherin? It's about time he asks, I can see how he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking, and from what I gather you have a crush on him as well" I stated, making the redhead blush.

"Yes, well Zabini proposed…. That" Ginny was whispering quietly but was interrupted by Lavender.

"Hermione, Ron and Harry are both looking for you, they were talking about something having to do with the fire on the grounds last night" Lavender said loudly drowning the rest of Ginny's sentence.

I jumped out of bed, grabbing my already ready school robes, and changed into them. Doing simple charms for any hygienic necessities.

"I'll see you later girls!" I said loudly over my shoulder as I headed downstairs.

"It's about time 'Mione you took forever!" Ron whined loudly as soon as I reached the foot of the staircase.

I scoffed. "I don't know you are talking about Ronald I was only up there for five minutes, besides I had just woken up" I nagged lightly.

"You just woke up?" harry asked clearly amused "But we have 15 minutes until classes start and you just woke up?" Harry continued.

"Yes Harry I just woke up, I was up late finishing my stupid Divination work" (Hermione hasn't quit the class yet) I spat.

Harry and Ron smiled. They knew enough about me to know that if it were any other class I would not be complaining but I cannot stand Divination I mean it's not like I am going to need it in the future. I smiled there I go…. I sound exactly like Ron.

We headed out of the Common room to Divination, with none other than the Slytherins.

"'Mione we need to talk about the fire last night. What exactly was it that made you say that it was planned?" Harry beckoned

"Well Harry it couldn't have been a normal forest fire, because if you think about it, it has been raining plentiful these past couple of months. And that in its self says a lot. How could a forest fire start in fresh grass? And it's too cold for an actual fire to start…. It just doesn't make sense." I stated. My mind was racing looking for obvious reasons in my mind.

"Meaning someone purposely started it"

"We should see if we can find Hagrid he must be upset with the loss of his hut" Harry said sympathetically.

I nodded my head in agreement. He needs us now more than ever. We walked into the great hall and I grabbed a green apple from a nearby table. Locating Draco and Blaise who were sitting together at the Slytherin table. Draco also holding a green apple. I smiled that's one thing we both have in common.

"We should head to class I have a feeling today is going to be eventful" I sniggered.

We walked side by side discussing several different ideas on who exactly would want to harm Hagrid. But we could not come up with any valid ideas. Then I have no idea how but the conversation had then turned into whether or not Wood would be great in Puddlmere United.

"He's a great captain, good leader and he's a hell of a keeper" Harry said proudly.

"Well we won't know for sure, he will most likely end up being a reserve player. But that is still on the team" Ron laughed quietly.

We walked into the classroom taking our respected seats. Waiting for Professor Trelawney to make her way out of her office. As soon as she did I knew today's class would be something different.

She was carrying a crystal ball again, gently holding it, then setting it the gently in the center of he table.

"Today I will…. Tell all of you… your future" Professor Trelawney smiled, and pointed at her crystal ball.

I sighed half heartedly. She's going to try to tell us our future. I mentally sniggered.

"Hermione dear would you mind being the first of us to have their future told?" Professor Trelawney asked kindly

I shrugged and walked to her table taking the seat across from her.

This is when class got weird. Not like it wasn't already weird….just weirder than it usually is.

The professor began to shake and then she screamed:

"Followers of he who must not be named, of the first Wizarding war. Followers of the pureblood supremacy. Will give up their son- with the steel colored eyes. While muggles give up their muggle born witch to the boy with the steel colored eyes. There will be a unision between muggle born and pureblood that has not been seen in many years. And together will help bring down the dark lord. And those two particular Children- Gryffindor and Slytherin… Are Hermione Jane Granger… and Draco Lucius Malfoy"

Then the professor slumped in her chair. And looked around the classroom asking for the next child to come forth trying to forget the scene she had just created. The scene that would give both Draco and I very horrid day.

This is chapter 2 please review. Continuing my one wo-man team :) hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble

_This Story takes place during third year. This story although will continue through the rest of the series…. I hope but only follows certain parts of the story. … XD The Famous punching of my secret lover Draco LOL I in no way own Harry Potter. But I defn. Do own the Idea and plot of this story. Dramione :D _

'"_Followers of he who must not be named, of the first Wizarding war. Followers of the pureblood supremacy. Will give up their son- with the steel colored eyes. While muggles give up their muggleborn witch to the boy with the steel colored eyes. There will be a unison between muggle born and pureblood that has not been seen in many years. And together will help bring down the dark lord. And those two particular Children- Gryffindor and Slytherin… Are Hermione Jane Granger… and Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

_I Draco Lucius malfoy with a mud blood not in a million years will that happen. _

_Ugh. I am too used to doing that. I would like to spend time with her I know but how will this ever work? I wouldn't be able to hide it from my family, they are exceptionally talented at Occlumency and Legilimency, my __Occlumency and __Legilimency_ _is not exactly up to par… for me to be actually thinking about her around my home my father would rip my throat out. _

I sighed at the continuous thoughts in _m_y mind.

_What am I supposed to do about all of this? I clearly can't ask her on a date because my father will find out…. Unless…. I definitely practice at Legilimency … Which I guess I could do with the help of Snape… If not I could ask Dumbledore explain the situation, that if my father were to find out I and Ms Granger would be in an exceptional amount of danger._

"I got it Draco… go on the date with her…. Learn Legilimency and the rest is in the bag" Blaise said half heartedly .

"Gee mate it's not like I wasn't already thinking that… you are not that great of a help" I sighed. And Continued , "I guess I should ask Dumbledore now that I think about it, if I were to ask Snape suspicions withing the school would arise… and I'm sure that if I were to ask Snape he would tell my father what exactly is going on."

"I guess that's your best bet if you don't want to end up doing some kind of humiliating task for me huh" Blaise wagged his eyebrows, smug as could be. Sometimes I find myself wondering why I hadn't befriended someone other than Zabini. This is one of those times. I sighed and picked myself up from the comfy recliner in the Slytherin common room, and paced. Causing many other Slytherins to snigger, pacing was uncommon in Slytherins… since we usually already have an excuse at hand when caught doing something we weren't supposed to be doing… or we just don't get caught… some of us are really that good. I in fact am one of those. So to see me pacing… is extremely uncalled for.

"What'd you do Draco purposely spill your potion on Snape? I have never seen you so….nervous. If it weren't for this scene now I would have thought that, that specific emotion ran in your blood" Pansy snickered as she walked into the common room followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"No, and keep your pig nose out of my business Pansy. I am going to the library. There are something's that I need to take care of" I hissed, not hesitating to let the Slytherin venom to seep.

I stormed by Crabbe grabbing my school bag and walked away, and was followed by uncertain looks by all three of them. That's when I hear Blaise comment in the background. "If I were you guys I'd stay away from him for a while… he needs to focus" I could just hear the smirk on his face. If it weren't for the fact that I was on my way to see if Hermione was in the Library I would of turned around and hexed the smirk off of his face.

I walked up the corridor, and into the Library. And I quietly made my way to Hermione's special area at the very back of the Library, kids don't usually make their way through the entire library.

And there she was. Sitting reading _Hogwarts, A History_… again. And I felt my legs shake, my mind telling me to walk a whole different direction, away from the Gryffindor princess. It took all my might to actually stand there.

"Excuse me…. Granger… would you mind if I sat back here with you?" I hesitated to ask but finally got the question across.

She looked up from her book and eyed me skeptically with her golden brown eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was around to see if it was a joke, and nodded when she realized I was alone. I smirked inwardly and sat in the chair across from her. Pulling my books out of my bag, relieved out of my mind that she had accepted me in her sanctuary.

Hermione

There's something about Hogwarts, A History that keeps me reading it. No matter how many times my eyes run across the pages, absorbing the information the book has to offer… I always come back for more. I was sitting in the back of the Library in my sacred place, Where none of the other students ever bother to visit, where the oldest of the books here in Hogwarts lay, all for me to read. There is nothing better than this. No even five minutes into my reading, I was interrupted. None other than by Draco malfoy. Does he enjoy putting me on the spot? His steel eyes focused on me, questioning.

"Excuse me…. Granger… would you mind if I sat back here with you?" He hesitated to ask. At that instant my insides were on fire. It was like there was no one else in the world but him and me. I looked around us to see if there was anyone of his fellow Slytherin friends, to see if all of this was a joke on his part, to see if the fellow Gryffindor would allow the Slytherin prince to sit around her. When I noticed that there was no one else around to see this moment I nodded. That's when he sat in the chair across from me and pulled out his books laying them across the table.

"Thank you, I just could not stand another moment in the Slytherin common room Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise just had me up the walls" He said gratefully. I thought of what to say, something witty, to take away that stupid gratefulness from him. I mean come on he didn't even have to ask to sit next to me this is school property meaning it belongs to him as much as me.

"Oh no problem… maybe someday when Ronald and Harry have me in the same situation I can run to you for an escape" I laughed halfheartedly. Too bad I actually meant what I just said…. That's when I realized… why he had to pick me for an escape. The mudblood, of all of the people in the school he chose me. Hermione Jean Granger knows it all mudblood, who punched him in the face not too long ago. I pushed that question to the side for the end of this small dream of mine. Ill ruin it when I am ready to leave.

"I'll take you up on that Granger." He smiled and dropped his head to his books and began to read.

Not wanting the conversation to end, I asked "What are you working on?"

He looked up from his book, eyebrows furrowed, debating whether or not to tell me.

"I am reading a muggle book I came across not too long ago. Then I am to write a letter to my mother on what I think of it." He sighed looking ashamed that he revealed his secret.

I smiled quite shocked at his answer.

"What book might I ask it is?" I said curiously. This has to be good if he is actually sitting here reading it in front of me.

"OH some old classic called the Legend of Sleepy Hollow… it quite fitting for the season now that Halloween is just several days away." He said halfheartedly. "If I could skip reading it I would, I have a 2 foot essay due for Trelawney on why I think I am to die a horrid death" he sniggered. I scoffed.

_It's quite obvious why you are going to die a tragic death Mr. malfoy._

"Oh yes Trelawney's essay I had completely forgotten, it was written on the board was it not?" I asked cautiously. He nodded.

"I suppose this is one of the only times in my life you would ever be civil with me so let me ask you this. Why did you pick me to escape your fellow class mates?" I said leaning closer. I was now able to smell his very manly sent. As if he had just come out of the shower, after shave and cologne. I inhaled again and smiled.

Draco

"I suppose this is one of the only times in my life you would ever be civil with me so let me ask you this. Why did you pick me to escape your fellow class mates?" She said leaning closer to me in my seat and she took a deep breath and smiled. I smiled as well knowing that she was voluntarily bringing herself closer to me.

I sighed. And looked around.

"Look Granger. If you want this to keep happening just us being civil, it's not going happen, but I will tell you this. I'll meet you here every night after dinner and we can just talk. We can be friends… but this will be an in the closet friendship I will only act civil towards you when we are together secretly." I sighed. And then I realized. This is the perfect time to ask her.

"But for that to happen" I smiled and leaned in closer. She was startled by the close proximity but she did not flinch away.

PERFECT.

"There is one condition" I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. I moved closer. And she gasped and I smiled inwardly satisfied. This is going great.

"I want you to go on a date with me" I whispered. She gasped and I looked at her grabbed her chin carefully and pulled her face to mine and kissed the tip of her nose quickly. And I stood, picking up my things and I smiled, not my trademark smirk but a genuine smile.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow night for your answer" I said calmly, winking in her direction. And I walked away, leaving Hermione completely shocked and amused at the scene I had just so smartly created.

Walking away I could hear sniggers coming from students pointing in my direction now that I was out of the Library's safety.

"So Draco do you think your parents will be ok with you and Granger getting married or do you think you will have to move away and do it secretly?" he asked mocking.

This is where things get rough. It's already the end of the day so of course what had happened in Professor Trelawney's class was of course already roaming the halls of Hogwarts. The profit was being mocked through the halls, along with Hermione and I. This is going to be a long dinner I sighed inwardly. As soon as I walked into the great hall the laughing started. This always happened to the poor unfortunate souls that met professor Trelawney. To be picked by her, to innocently have your future told and she totally freaks out on you during class. The only ones that do not laugh are the ones that have sympathy. But then again since this is malfoy here and no one really has the chance to make fun of him they take the opportunity and they do so ever so graciously. Many of them were just sitting there watching me walk in my shame, but others have video muggle recording devices along with the wizarding kind, just to savior the moment of my "humiliation." I laughed to myself at their pathetic excuses to make themselves feel better; then again everyone is insecure children more so than adults. So they always find some way to make themselves feel better. So I don't blame them. I sat alone at the farther end of the table pretending to be too humiliated to sit around those I know. In reality I'm too tired to put up with the kids again. Blaise would not allow that, he picked himself up from his regular seat and sat next to me. He sniggered.

"It seems to be that you are the "Cast away" of the week, would you mind if I joined you in your "humiliation"?" He didn't hesitate to put quotation marks. Knowing that I was nothing but those two things. I shrugged and gestured towards the seat next to me, Blaise then graciously then takes it.

"So what exactly happened that everyone is sitting here laughing at you and just waiting to pounce on your precious granger when she walks through the walls of this very room?" Blaise asked politely. Knowing that if I do not answer now that there will be no other way to actually see the light of the truth I sighed.

"Professor Trelawney had this bogus sight of the future that Hermione and I will be wedded to each other because of something I don't really know. It was Hermione's prophecy. Not my own I am pretty sure that if I had gone up it would have been something completely gruesome on how some day my father will betray my trust… not like I have any for him anyway… but he'd sell me to some random person or something" I sighed.

Blaise laughed.

"I guess this is all then we are going to wait for Hermione to walk in here so everyone gets to point and laugh?" He asked sadly.

I nodded solemnly. That's when things began to change. The crowd grew silent quickly that's when I realized that Hermione had just walked in. All eyes were on her. I turned my gaze towards Dumbledore.

_Please do not let them make fun of her. Please. She doesn't need this. She has too much on her now as it is with all those classes that she is taking. PLEASE. _

He nodded in my direction. I looked next to me and at Blaise who did he nod at? I quickly disregarded that simple question as soon as he began to speak.

"Students. I would greatly appreciate it if you would disregard the irony of professor Trelawney's prophecy about out Draco and Hermione and learn how to respect others. This is something not to be taken lightly. From what I heard about this prophecy, their lives are in danger." Dumbledore gestured to come forth. Hermione and I both took it as an invitation to walk up. So we both did standing on either side of the professor at his podium looking at the crowd of students.

"Hermione and Draco will be put under special supervision at once" said Dumbledore at the wrinkling Transfiguration teacher. She nodded solemnly and grabbed both my and Hermione's arms and dragged us out of the great hall and into an uncharted and un-wandered corridor in the castle.

"You two will be taking the emergency chambers, there is usually some occasions like these where students prophecies are such problems that even within the school their lives are in danger. They live here." McGonagall said sadly.

"The password is skeptical, your belongings have already been brought up, and have a goodnight" She said hurriedly and walked away.

I sighed and looked at Hermione, who was now crying on the corridor floor. I quickly sat next to her and moved closer to her.

"It will be ok Granger… It will be ok" I patter her back and sighed.

"I…I am sorry to be such…. And Inconvenience… something like this… always….always happens to me.. me." She stuttered quickly though her tears.

"Don't say that Granger" I picked her up from the floor, opening the common room door carrying her inside lightly laying her on the big couch.

"I mean look at the good side… we have this big old room just for us." I said happily.

And that's when I realized that this is not all that bad after all. I mean all the things that Hermione can do if this plan goes well. If this prophecy were to come true. I mean I could have her for myself. I shook my head out of the sick twisted fantasy in my mind. That will never happen. She has that Weasel.

I shuddered violently at the thought of that baboon having this delicate rose of a person.

"Draco" Granger called from the couch.

"Yes Granger how may I be of sexual assistance?" I winked at her over the couch. She giggled and shook her head. And that's when I realized she used my first name.

"You called me Draco" I accused lightly. Slightly relieved we are over the formalities…. I think.

She sighed and nodded.

"I am to accept to your date I do have to start calling you Draco" She giggled.

I nodded.

"So you'll go on a date with me 'mione?" I asked hopeful

She nodded. And for some reason the fact that she accepted the date made me exceptionally happy. Like there was no one else in the world that could have made me happier. I smiled and picked her up from the couch and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. And with that she gasped.

That is he end of chapter 3 :)

Please Review

Thanks

Candy


End file.
